


Compromise

by Miss_Psychotic



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Angst, Brian LOVES valentines day, Dom doesn't like Valentines day, Dom is an idiot, Fluff, M/M, so is Brian, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Brian and Dom are idiots on valentines day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromise

Brian loved Valentines day. He always had.

 

He’d never really shared it with someone special but he figured one day he’d get the whole, dinner and flowers and chocolates and candle lit lovemaking on rose petals.

 

Brian can admit he’s a cheesy romantic when he wants to be.

 

Dom was never into that kind of thing, not that it bothered Brian any because he had Dom and they were happy.

 

But Brian had been making noises about Valentines day for weeks.

 

Talking about how much he loved the smell of roses and what chocolates he thought tasted the best.

 

Mia grinned as Brian sat down expectantly at the table on Valentines Day morning.

 

Dom gave him a smile and a kiss on the cheek like usual,but otherwise said nothing.

 

Brian pouted a little.

 

“What’s wrong Bri?” Mia asked.

 

“Nothing. Just Valentines day.” He shrugged, but gave a playful wink to Dom.

 

Dom sighed.

 

“I hate Valentines day. Why do I need an excuse to be extra nice to someone I like. Shouldn’t you do that every day?”

 

“It’s just nice to do something extravagant for once, especially when you don’t normally do it.” Brian shrugged.

 

“I think it’s stupid and who needs that romantic crap anyway?”

 

Brian bit his bottom lip to hold back his sigh.

 

Dom finished the last of his coffee and stood.

 

“I have to get to the garage, see you tonight.” Dom promised and kissed Brian softly on his lips.

 

Mia gave him a kiss on the cheek as he passed her and headed out the door.

 

“He didn’t mean it to hurt you Bri.” Mia said softly, noticing Brian’s sour mood.

 

“I know, but could it hurt him to show some interest in something that makes me happy?”

 

“You know he cares about your happiness above all else.”

 

“So I can’t even get a Happy Valentines day, a single flower, hell a crappy card? Nothing. Instead he shoots down everything and tells me it’s stupid to want that kind of thing?”

 

“That’s not what he meant Bri.” Mia tried to calm him.

 

“What ever. Fuck it. I knew he was an unromantic asshole when I started dated him. Why should I expect him to do something nice for a change?” The blonde muttered standing up and taking his plate to the sink.

 

“Bri.”

 

“I have to go to work, Valentines day is hell for domestic disturbance calls.” He cut her off and left the house.

 

***

 

Brian glanced at his cell phone, Dom’s name on the screen.

 

He hit the ignore button and went back to sipping his coffee and eating his crappy sandwich in the lunch room at the precinct.

 

“Not out for a lunch date?” Tanner asked sitting down at the table with him.

 

“No. Dom doesn’t believe in Valentines day. Hates it actually.”

 

Tanner frowned.

 

“That doesn’t seem fair, you love this romantic crap.”

 

Brian shrugged.

 

“You know what they say. If you love someone don’t try change them.”

 

“That’s bullshit and you know it. Asking your boyfriend to do something romantic for once isn’t changing him, it’s asking him to do something romantic for once.”

 

Brian shrugged again. “I don’t really want to talk about it.”

 

The Sergeant nodded and gave Brian’s shoulder a squeeze as he left.

 

Brian glanced down at his buzzing phone again, Dom, he hit ignore.

 

***

 

“Brian where the hell are you?” Mia sounded worried.

 

“I’m still at the precinct.” Brian sighed, rubbing his eyes as he continued to fill out reports.

 

“You’re usually home by now. Is everything okay?”

 

“Yeah just catching up on paperwork.”

 

“Dom said you haven’t been answering his calls.”

 

Brian sighed deeply.

 

“I had nothing to say to him.”

 

“He doesn't understand Brian. He knows you’re upset with him but he doesn’t know why.”

 

“That’s because he’s an idiot.”

 

“He’s your idiot though.”

 

Brian sighed again.

 

“Yeah. He is.” He agreed and put down his pen.

 

“I’m going to log out and come home. I’ll be there in half an hour.”

 

“Okay, see you soon.” Mia agreed. “Dinner’s in the oven if you’re hungry. I saved you a plate.”

 

“Thanks Mia.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

Brian ended the call and rubbed his hands over his face.

 

He didn’t understand why he cared so much.

 

Just a stupid day dedicated to showing off to everyone how much someone means to you, no big deal or anything. Because it would be nice if Dom actually decided to show the world how much Brian meant to him. But no. Asshole.

 

Grabbing his keys and wallet Brian said goodnight to the night clerk and headed down to his car.

 

Dom was sitting on the hood, a bouquet of roses in his hands.

 

“You dick.” Brian glared at him.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“No. Fuck you. Do you have any idea how miserable I’ve been all day?”

 

Dom gave him a weak smile and handed over the flowers before pulling Brian in for a hug.

 

Brian closed his eyes and let Dom hold him, melted into his touch and just relaxed into his warmth.

 

“I’m sorry I made fun of something you enjoy.”

 

“I’m sorry I expected you to care.” Brian shot back bitterly.

 

“I do care.” Dom took a step back to look at Brian. “I do care, Brian. I always care, it’s just hard for me. I don’t know how to do all this shit. Fuck I’ve never even been in a real relationship until you. I’ve never done dinner dates and flowers. I’ve never done plus one to work functions or been invited over to dinner with the boss. I have no idea how to do most of this shit but I’m learning!” His voice was loud by the time he ended his rant. “Just... give me time.” He added, voice small, vulnerable.

 

Brian stepped forward and hugged him again.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Dom smiled softly and pulled Brian closer, holding him tight.

 

They stayed like that for a long time, just enjoying each others comfort.

 

“C’mon Mia saved you some dinner.” Dom nodded towards the car.

 

“Where’s your car?”

 

“I had Mia drop me off.”

“Well how are you getting home?” Brian teased unlocking his door and getting in, leaving the passenger door locked.

 

“Brian.” Dom said exasperated.

 

Brian grinned and unlocked the door.

 

“Get in, I have plans for you.” The blonde grinned.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah, it involves attempting to fit in the bathtub with you and then lots of slow lazy sex in bed.”

 

“Sounds like a perfect night in.” Dom agreed.

 

“A little romance never killed anyone.”

 

“We’ll see.”

 

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE A NEW TUMBLR DEDICATED TO MY WRITING!  
> For all updates, requests, asking about head cannon, submitting head cannon and also little teaser snipits of my writing please come follow misspsychoticfics.tumblr.com


End file.
